The White Dove
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: [OrochimaruXHinata] [Crack Pairing] [One shot] During the war, he watches her fight and decides to talk to her... Read and Review...


**The White Dove**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Summary: (OrochimaruXHinata) (One shot) The black demon catches the pure white dove in a cage…**

Orochimaru smirked slightly as he watched the war in front of him. His sound nins attacked back and forth destroying most of Konoha's catapults, most jounin attacked in groups. Fire ceased when the air hit the fireballs and many crumbled on the ground, dead. Orochimaru licked his lips in pleasure and inhaled the war's deadly aroma. He sat on the tree watching the war, sending his snakes now and then to attack the young Konoha's genin and chunnin. He glanced at Tsunade who was busy fighting Kabuto and then smirked again. The sound was winning and everyone knew it.

Orochimaru licked his lips again and glanced around trying to seek a fun battle when he suddenly saw her. A porcelain doll stood in a middle of ten sound nins, her face held courage and determination, her body fixed in a juuken pose. Her lavender eyes glowed in the setting sun, showing her byakugan. Her beautiful long midnight black-blue hair fell at her sides; she was wounded slightly but looked determined to finish all the shinobis.

Smiling, Orochimaru shifted on the tree branch and made himself comfortable as he watched the small porcelain doll look around, trying to find a perfect spot to attack.

The girl growled under her breathe as a shinobi sneered at her in disgust and pity and then launched himself on her, attacking furiously. At the same time the others started to attack, some throwing kunais at her. The young girl tilted and dodged the attacks but they were too many attacks and she got severely injured too. But she did not give and with concentration and power, she began to attack back. Her fist moving in light speed as she planted blows on the shinobis' hearts, making them stagger back in surprise and crumbling to the ground, unconscious.

The doll finished the last shinobi with difficulty as she herself was injured badly now and her chakra was almost used up. She fell on her knees, panting and wincing as pain shot through her body. She tried to get up but her efforts were useless and she fell on the ground, exhausted. Her byakugan defected quickly and her hands turned into small fists as she closed her eyes.

Orochimaru looked at the now sleeping girl, impressed. Smiling secretly to himself, he jumped from the tree branch silently and walked towards the girl. Everyone was busy fighting and he was lucky that no one has spotted him yet. He bent down on his knees and touched the girl's soft pale cheek before lingering his hand to her neck to check the pulse. He smirked to himself when he felt it, thumping lightly on his fingers. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and without a second thought, scooped the beautiful young girl in his arms before disappearing into the forest…

* * *

The girl panted slightly; around her everything was silent and deadly. The air smelt fresh and beautiful. She at once knew that she wasn't at the war scene anymore… maybe she was dead and was in heaven now? The girl's hear sank suddenly and a tear slipped at the corner of her closed eyes. Or maybe she was still alive but had lost…?

Gathering some of her strength, she lifted her eye lids so she could see where she was. She realized that she was lying on a soft mossy flower made bed in a forest and she faced the beautiful twinkling starry sky. A small smile formed on her perfect features and she shifted slightly so she could get up. But as soon as she moved her hand, pain shot through her body. She winced slightly and decided to stay still because she couldn't bear the pain. Her lavender eyes wandered around, trying to see where she was and who brought her here. She was too weak to activate her Byakugan and she was unsuccessful in finding her location.

"You are awake,"

Hinata jumped slightly and regretted doing it so as pain shot through her body again. Her eyes wandered wearily around her surroundings until she spotted a dark figure standing against the tree bark. She gulped quietly.

"Who… who are you?" Hinata stuttered and then mentally cursed herself for doing so.

The dark figured moved and walk forward from the shadows. From the light of the full moon and the stars, his face was quite visible.

Hinata paled.

"O-Orochimaru!" she choked scared.

"You answered your own question… and now you should tell me who you are before I kill you," Orochimaru replied and smirked as Hinata's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan," the girl replied confidentially and then tried to get up but couldn't.

"Its no use Hinata-san… you are too wounded to get up," Orochimaru replied as he looked at the young girl who was still struggling to get up.

Hinata relaxed back into the flower bed as she waited innocently for death to conquer her.

"I am not going to kill you… yet,"

It was like the demon had just read her mind and was torturing her with his mind. Hinata looked at Orochimaru fearfully.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked slowly.

"Because I was impressed,"

Hinata blushed slightly suddenly getting comfortable with the situation.

"Impressed by what?"

"By you… you don't see a chuunin everyday who defeats ten jounin at the same time," Orochimaru replied.

"And get into this situation? Everyone could do that," Hinata replied sarcastically and wished she wasn't wounded.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly and kneeled down beside her so that Hinata could see him properly. Hinata turned her head towards the snake master with a curious hint in her eyes.

"What… what are you intend to do with me?" she asked with a small noticeable plead in her voice.

"Join me Hinata-san,"

Orochimaru put his hand on her soft cheek and rubbed it making the young girl blush. She slightly shook her head.

"I am sorry but I cannot join you, I guess you have to kill me… I am not going to betray my village," Hinata replied weakly.

Orochimaru stopped rubbing her cheek and pinched her so painfully that she gave a small cry of pain.

"There would no village for you to betray after some hours," he said, his voice full of menace. A snake appeared around his neck and it strike towards the young Hyuuga girl threateningly, hissing and showing its fangs. Hinata clenched her fist on the soft petals and closed her eyes, waiting for the strike.

"I am sorry, I cannot," she whispered.

She waited for the blow to come and the pain to run through her body but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes questioningly and saw that the snake had disappeared and Orochimaru was standing over her, a kunai in his hand.

"Then have it your way," he whispered and Hinata noticed some disappointment in his voice.

Hinata closed her eyes again as Orochimaru dropped the Kunai on top of her throat. But again she didn't feel any pain… "Maybe death is painless," she thought miserably and heard a small thud beside her head. Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw the kunai beside her throat, stuck in the ground. She gasped and then looked up to see what Orochimaru was doing or plotting now and got a shock of her life when she saw him. His head was bend down slightly and his face was covered by his hands as though he was crying. His long black hair fell on top of his pale hands.

"Orochimaru?" Hinata said slowly trying to get his attention, trying to see his expression, trying to see if he was crying or not.

Orochimaru removed his hands from his pale face and Hinata was relieved to see that he wasn't crying. He fell down on his knees and put his long pales fingers at the side of the girl's neck and fixed his yellow piercing eyes on Hinata's innocent lavender ones.

"I am sorry Hinata-san…"

And with that he pressed the pressure point and the porcelain delicate doll fell unconscious.

* * *

There were whispers around her, people talking in hush tones, someone was whistling happily and someone was holding her hand. She moaned and opened her eyes as she slowly looked around. She was lying on a soft white bed and was in a brightly lit room.

"Oh my god! She is awake!"

Hinata slowly smiled and fixed her confused lavender eyes on a blond boy that was sitting on a sofa, smiling happily at her.

"Keep it down Naruto! We are in a hospital!" a pink haired girl screeched loudly.

Hinata slightly blushed and tried to get up but was pushed back down by the guy who was holding her hand.

"Neji-ni-san?" she asked confused.

The older Hyuuga smiled generously at her.

"Hinata you need your rest,"

The girl nodded shyly and looked at the people around her who were celebrating that she was awake.

"What happened?" she asked slowly.

"You have been in a coma for two weeks," Kiba said as Akamaru barked from under his jacket.

"Orochimaru beat the hell out of you," Naruto said.

Hinata frowned slightly as she remembered the past events and blushed a little.

"Anyway you must have done something to him too because he retreated with his army back to his village," Ino said as she ran her hand into her golden locks.

"So we won?" Hinata asked slowly and everyone nodded.

Hinata looked out of the window suddenly disturbed and her heart heavy with sadness and sorrow as she quietly remembered the snake demon and wished for the reason that why didn't he killed her.

As though she had said the question aloud, outside the window, in the clouds, she saw something that made her smile.

Shaped in the clouds was a heart and two doves and as quickly as the picture formed, it quickly broke apart. But Hinata understood and she felt happy as she looked around the room where all her friends were.

"Thank you Orochimaru, for being kind to me and giving me another chance to live my life," she thought.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**sorry if it sucks! just tell me you liked it or not! **

**and no FLAMES!!!**


End file.
